Star 24: Attack Of The 50-Foot Maggie
Star 24: Attack Of The 50-Foot Maggie is the twenty-fourth episode of Power Rangers Supernova Summary An evil robot war lord has made his way to Earth. And his first plan is to...make people grow large. But then they attack! Plot As the mysterious ship makes its way to Earth from last time. The mysterious robot begins to pace in his ship as he enter's Earth's atmosphere. The ship lands in the ocean and he sets up base. He then begins to construct his robot army and creates a virus. He says "Those rangers won't know what hit them! Ha!" Maggie's first day back to school is today. She walks, when one of Tommy's friends comes up in his car. His name is Bobby. Bobby is on the Basketball team along with Tommy. Maggie has a small crush on Bobby and blushes. At school, Maggie tells Harper about Bobby. She's got a date. On the moon, Drake detects that a strange heat signature on Earth. Michael tells the 3 rangers to check it out. They make their way back to the cave where they first found the Supernova Crystal. There they meet a strange robot named B0-MB3R. Marcus, Ryan and Sophie morph but the robot's bombs are more than capable of disarming them. The mysterious robot then walks out and laughs at the rangers. They question his presence and he introduces himself. "I am the Brilliant Brain of the Universe! The Imenese IQ of the Stars! I am Voltade, master of science and technology! You are no match for me! Give me the Crystal and you may get out of here alive!" Voltade is a cocky, comedic and goffy warlord. Drake and Maggie arrive finally and the 5 declare theat any tyrant will face defeat at our hands if you try to take it from the Earth! Voltade states "Fine! You seem so unnited! What happens when my science takes over?!?!" He hits Maggie with a syringe and teleports away. On base, Maggie seems fine, but the next day she's much taller now. Instead of 5'5, she's 6'3. The next day she's 6'8. Eventually she's almost 50 feet tall. She screams "my date is ruined and pouts about it. Her anger is out of control and she also attacks the rangers too. More people are giants as well and attacking. Marcus realizes this is what Voltade meant. Maggie is extra mad because he will miss her date because of the tests they are running on her. Marcus assures her that they will return her to normal. Voltade begins to take his new army and attacks people. The rangers then go to find him and his robot. The 4 are no match for Voltade and B0-MB3R. Maggie decides to defeat Voltade herself. From the sky she hits Voltade and squashes him to microsize. She morphs and fires him into the depths of space. Marcus states "Woah..." Meanwhile. The other 3 rangers use the Supernova Rifle and destroy B0-MB3R. The defeat his giant size with the Quasar Nova Megazord. Michael finishes the antidote and sends it to the rangers to use on Maggie. She is late for her date. Bobby waits impatiently, but the rangers make it back in time, and Maggie returns to normal, just in time for the date. Meanwhile, Voltade's destroyed parts reunite and float onto Mars... Debuts -Voltade (Full appearance) -Bobby Fultz -B0-MB3R Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Supernova